


Never Been

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn had never been to a lesbian wedding before.</p><p>She'd always thought if she ever did, it would probably have been Willow's and Tara's, but then that thing that no one ever talks about happened and, well, it wasn't Willow's and Tara's.</p><p>It was Cordelia's and Faith's, who was all post evil and okay, she didn't really like Faith after what she had done to Buffy.  But Faith still had that bad chick vibe going for her.  Like Spike, except she was a girl and hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faithtastic).



> For [](http://faithtastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**faithtastic**](http://faithtastic.livejournal.com/) who requested Cordy/Faith, Oz as a bridesmaid and Joyce as the maid of honor. Also, canon's gotten a little skewed so let's just say the Hellmouth didn't swallow up Sunnydale at the end, Cordy didn't go all PTB, and Joyce is still very much alive. Phew, now that that's out of the way...

Dawn had never been to a lesbian wedding before.

She'd always thought if she ever did, it would probably have been Willow's and Tara's, but then that thing that no one ever talks about happened and, well, it wasn't Willow's and Tara's.

It was Cordelia's and Faith's, who was all post evil and okay, she didn't really like Faith after what she had done to Buffy. But Faith still had that bad chick vibe going for her. Like Spike, except she was a girl and hotter.

What? Growing up with two aunts was bound to give Dawn the ability to appreciate the aesthetic qualities of the female body. Plus there was that time where there were all those girls and all that pent up energy and all that not!space. It was bound to happen, the whole experiment thing, but that is neither here nor there and Dawn suddenly realized she had been so busy regressing that she couldn't recall what Cordelia had been talking about.

"I mean, it's not like I ever wanted to get married. But then my parents found out about Faith and instead of freaking out and disowning me like normal people, they were all 'Oooo...Cordy's got a girlfriend. Oooo...Let's seduce her with money and gifts to make sure she asks her to get married so Cordelia can be a "proper" heir. Oooo...aren't we the best most supportive parents *ever*' Of course Faith was against it for awhile there but my parents won her over to the idea without even asking me if I was ready to get married! I might have had other plans, you know? Either way, Faith popped the question at a bar and we'd never even *talked* about it before! I mean, c'mon, not normal much!..."

Dawn decided that really, regressing was a much better idea then listening to Cordy talk on and on due to nerves and stress and just general Cordelia-ness. She nodded and smiled and 'uh-huhed' her way through it, hoping her Mom would drop by and rescue her.

Plus, her shoes were killing her. She shouldn't have guilted Mom into buying them for her, but it wasn't her fault she needed three-inch heels. Atleast Cordy's dress was pretty to look at while nodding politely. Dawn shuddered inwardly at the sudden vivid memory of the Green Bridesmaid Dresses from Hell, as her sister was still want to call them.

She couldn't fault Cordelia for style. Her cream white dress was long and flowy and ruffled slightly with some purple accents, like those picture perfect tv-show ones. She hadn't seen Faith's yet because she'd barred anyone from actually *seeing* her until the ceremony. Probably some latent-desire to not be girly thing. She was half hoping Faith would show up in a tux, simply for the novelty of it. Or maybe a leather dress. You never could tell these things with her.

Sensing there wasn't going to be a lull in the chatter anytime soon, Dawn took her chances and headed for the proverbial hills. Screw waiting on Mom, Cordelia was driving her insane.

***

The crowd was still mingling amongst itself, and Dawn decided it was time for a little reconnaissance. She hadn't actually seen the bridesmaid's outfits. Casually traversing the crowd, she slipped inside a room down the other corridor.

Only to stop and stare upon entering.

"Oz?" Her mouth gapped in a particularly unflattering fashion as the sight of Oz in a purple tux greeted her.

Correction, the bridesmaid outfits were fucked.

"Hey, Dawn." He greeted her with what passed as Oz for a smile and ignored her stunned silence. "Like the tux?" He spun to showcase the complete monstrosity of purple and possibly in an attempt to burn Dawn's brain.

"Oz. It's *purple*."

"Uh-huh." He seemed non-plussed.

"Just, uh, thought you'd like to know."

"Hey, I almost went all out and did drag, but Cordelia said it was a little too much. Would have been pretty funny, though." She didn't just squeak, she did *not* just squeak.

"Yeah." She totally had to change the subject. "Hey, have you seen Faith?"

"Nope, still not letting anybody in."

"Bummer," Dawn plopped on the couch, her heels getting the better of her while she stubbornly ignored the purple.

"Says it'd be bad luck for anyone to see her instead of just Cordelia. It's probably nerves."

"That or she trying to bail without anyone noticing." Dawn also didn't just say that, because wow did it bring up bad memories.

Oz, for his part, just let it slide and segued the conversation into safer waters.

***

Sadly, Faith was not in leather nor a tux. She was, however, in a puffy white dress that hugged her in all the right places. This did not remove the nervous energy in her stride though.

Dawn was crammed in an aisle seat next to some distant relatives of Cordelia and was distinctly relieved they weren't demons. The rest of the gang was either huddled up near the alter or in strategically placed positions that gave them the best access to any dangerous weapons.

Weddings were never easy in Sunnydale.

Hell, *nothing* was ever easy in Sunnydale.

The band started up and everyone stood, awaiting the beginning of the bridal procession. The crowd had that whole pack vibe going on with the held breath and expectant stares, which was kinda freaky if you thought about it. Just like it was kinda freaky her Mom was the maid of honor. Sure she did a good job of it and was the most supportive person in the *world* but, still, it was her *Mom*. Her Mom who'd planned the cracked out bachelorette party that Dawn really wished she hadn't witnessed.

Dawn hoped if she just blocked it all out of her mind, it'd go away.

Except her Mom was walking down the aisle in the dress and there were flowers and clapping and maybe some sequins and-

Right, right, Dawn was totally not thinking about it.

Distraction was key to living on a Hellmouth and so she got distracted by the cute cousins sitting two rows up and one seat over.

***

There was supposed to be cake.

Everyone knows that it's the best part of the wedding and it's the real reason everyone stays afterwards.

The only problem was that there was none. Atleast, not now.

The cake was currently heaped on the floor, a chair, maybe the ceiling, and one very unlucky relative.

It was, of course, their fault for even mentioning the whole 'not good enough for our cousin Cordy because of the whole girl thing and the whole jail thing and the whole kicking ass thing'.

Dawn would have felt bad for the lady if she hadn't been stupid enough to say those things in front of Faith right after the marriage ceremony. It still amazed her how close-minded people could be.

***

The big dance and festivities continued after the cake debacle though, much to Dawn's relief. Sadly, the cute cousins were, in fact, not cousins...atleast not to each other, and if they were then just, ew.

She was compensated by a jovial dance with Xander that left everyone laughing because of his complete ineptitude at actually dancing. It made Dawn feel happy and alive and really this wedding was pretty cool.

***

The sun was just starting to set and the church lights were slowly being lit up, one by one. Dawn and a few other unlucky guests had been regulated to clean up crew (the church hadn't offered to clean up after them, the cheap-o's) and so she was sweeping and rearranging chairs with Ain't Love Grand playing on loop in her head.

Buffy had already left for patrol because it was her 'obligation' but Dawn knew she was blowing off steam and reminiscing. You'd have to be blind to not realize she was totally jealous of Cordy. That, or actually be Buffy who was strictly in denial.

Throwing away the streamers and the left over flowers, she watched as the others were slowly winding down the clean up. Willow was folding chairs and Xander seemed to be trying to stuff a trash bag full to bursting.

Casually throwing away some crinkled gold lettered place cards that no one ever cared for, all Dawn could think about was how happy Cordelia and Faith had looked up there.

All in all, it'd been a good day by Sunnydale standards.


End file.
